


Down the Tumblr Hole

by candycandy (telltail_heart)



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Choking, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Don't read if it's not your thing, Explicit Language, Humour, M/M, PWP, Size Difference, step-brother love, step-brothers by marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltail_heart/pseuds/candycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr fics, of varying quality, and Kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep it in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Personal challenge cause I'm freaky like that. Please don't read, or express your feeling's if you don't like the theme. I getcha not everyone's into what's gonna find it's way here. I will change the warning as the fics are added.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with his step - brother. Real short PWP

When he woke up he didn’t expect his step brother to be in his room, but there was one thing wrong with this situation that was really grating on him, it was all the clothing in the way of what he wanted from his brother… Step brother…

“Are mom, and your dad up?”

He stepped towards me and slid his hand under my shirt.

“No, but we are… Why don’t we do something about it… Bro.”

He got on down on his knees and I knew I shouldn’t have got dressed this morning. Ever since he’d moved in we’ve gotten a lot closer as a family, or me and Erik, who I found out quickly was good with his mouth.

He took me in his mouth, and I dug my fingers in his hair, biting my lip, as he started to suck, and wet all over my morning wood from the base to the tip, where he suckled on me gently. I felt my legs quivering already from the excitement of finding him in my room, cause I knew what that meant.

Dragging burning wet suction down my shaft, he bobbed on my, and I moaned and pulled on his hair feeling my balls already tightening. That’s when a fingers started to tease around my balls, and trailing through his saliva… I knew this was going to end with his cock in me, and I was fine with that… I wanted it.

A moment later as I expected that finger was teasing between my cheeks, and I felt the barely wet intrusion entering, and I couldn’t help pressing back, and thrusting into his mouth, while wishing I could have a toy in my ass while he sucked me like this. He was so bloody good at it something in my ass would be mind bending.

He worked his finger inside, knowing I didn’t mind the drag of dry skin through my tender hole, and so he forced his finger in causing that delicious burn of raw flesh, which triggered my release already. I swelled out my throbbing tip all over his tongue, and couldn’t hold back the whimper of, “Oh brother.” That left me, knowing how much we both liked the whole step brother kink, considering we started joking about being brothers while getting drunk on our parents wedding night, and that led to him fucking me in a closet while whispering in my ear about being a good brother.  

Pulling his mouth of my cock, and his finger from my ass, he pushed me on the bed, and used some lube to loosen my hole enough to fit his cock in, but not enough that I wouldn’t feel him for the rest of the day. In no time I was being filled up by my step brother’s massive cock, and I groaned into the pillow from the splitting of my ass, so as not to wake up ma, and pa.

“Yeah you like that you fucking tease.” He groaned in my ear, as he slammed into me, ramming me hard, and I grasped handfuls of blanket and whimpered through my bitten lip as his cock stabbed over my sweet spot inside, milking it better than his finger could ever hope to accomplish.

My face was turned by his large hand, and we were kissing, wet, and wild, slipping tongue, as he shook the bed humping into me, and I never thought I’d get my own live in fuck toy when my mom announced she was going to marry her short term boyfriend, who conveniently came with a son who was hung like a fucking donkey.

I felt the pressure building inside, and I knew I was gonna come from my tight little pussy’s battering, and Erik tore his mouth away to bite my shoulder as he shot inside me, filling me up with his loads of burning come that I’d be working out of my hole all day.

I came seeing starts, and hearing a roar in the room, but I realized it was my ma screeching from the door way.

“Ah! Get off him! Get off him!”

I was too far gone to care in the moment, from getting fucked so expertly, and all I could do was laugh when I heard Erik answer in a breathless pant, “I’m just trying to be nice, he is family, and you wanted us to get along.”

“Not like this! Get out both of you, you are not welcome here anymore – Howard your son is moving out!” Mom screamed as the bedroom slammed, and Charles knew that it was probably time to move out anyway, but at least he would have a good roommate to move in with. Family at that…


	2. Just Cuz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik, and Charles, cousins, in love. PWP

“Don’t you care this is how we have to meet?”  He asked me, and I knew the question was a long time coming. 

Charles was the smarter one, and moved away to the city after school. He was a year behind me, but we spent all our time together in school, and out… it just felt wrong not having him around after a while. In the beginning, years ago I hated that he was always hanging around me, my annoying cousin, but I got over that quick because he was well… family, and after that… things got pretty messed up between us, and stayed that way. 

“I do Charlie, but it’s not like I can take you home to Moms when we’re going to fuck.” 

He hung his head, shaking it slightly, and I knew he didn’t like that. Didn’t like me calling what we do, by that term. 

I let out a sigh and moved towards him, and he looked up as I crowded him against the fence, and reached out sliding my hand along his softly bearded cheek. The pressure of his face resting against my hand was comforting, and I lifted my other to his hair to soothe him, running my fingers through the strands gently. 

“Hey I’m sorry.” I hushed, and he gazed into my eyes with a sorrowful acceptance, and I knew this was hard on him, it was hard on both on us, but Charles took it harder than I ever have. He wanted to be with me full time, talked about it more then he should, when we both knew it couldn’t happen until Mom died at least… Aunt Sharron had always been oblivious, so it was my mother who would see what was going on, and I knew years ago, I think she suspected, but that had passed when Charles moved away… Although he came every weekend to visit, and we talked all the time, texted every day, but what was I to do, _stop_ , when we were in this together… In love. 

“I know Erik, but I miss you so much. I see my friends and their lovers, and I want that… I want that for us.” There was a pleading quality to his eyes, and I felt the pain, that crushing suffocating in my heart that afflicted me when I let him in, when I addressed how much I need Charles all the time, but we couldn’t be together like that. I had to keep him at arm’s length in public and in private, in my own home where I lived with Mom because she couldn’t be on her own anymore. 

Seeing Charles like this, so miserable, and suffering just cut through me to the bone. I needed him just as badly, and wanted that for us: lovers, a life together, one home, one family, and in love.

“I want that too, Charlie.” I breathed, calling him what I always did when we were alone and making love, and living like we could only dream. 

I brush his cheek with my thumb, and he squeezed his eyes shut and I could see a tear run down his temple, and it was everything wrong in my world summed up in one expression of pain. “Hey…” I hushed feeling horrible, but this is how we had to stay until... the cancer took mom. “Its fine, we’re fine… don’t cry.” I whispered leaning towards him, and I needed to hold him, and taste him so he would know this was real, at least that’s what I told myself. 

I crushed his lips with mine, grabbing his hair, and pinned him to the fence that ran along the back of the old hardware store Shaw’s, where we used to make out back when we were in school. No one ever came back here, and still to this day we could never pick a more fitting place to meet up when he came to town. 

His mouth opened, and Charlie grabbed at me frantically, fisting a hand under my leather coat, jerking me against him by my thin shirt, and crushed our mouths together harder. His hand went to the back of my neck, holding me in place and we were kissing desperately, sucking on tongues, and tangling our flesh with passion, and giving each other what we both needed like air to live - A small whine left him, and it was painful to hear cause I knew how much we both needed this, but we didn’t get it near enough, and… it felt like I was neglecting my lover all the time, and I wouldn’t if I could.

We kept kissing, drinking down the flavour of so many sweet years of love, and I felt myself begin to throb, already rock hard, and needing to be in my boy. I bit into his mouth, cracking my jaw as I took him harder, sucking up his tongue, and bucked Charlie into the fence, rolling my hips again the matching hardness in his jeans as he let out a desperate moan.

Pawing through his hair, I held the back of his head, and reached down with my other hand to his cock needing to feel him, but Charlie kept pushing me, rolling his hips so his cock was grinding into mine, and making this hotter. Teeth clashed as he bit into the kiss, diving his tongue into my mouth, twinging my flesh up possessively as my cock jumped, and I grunted matching the rhythm he’d started, thrusting my cock alongside his trapped in demine, as the sound of our desperate kissing filled the air. My hand was hovering by our waists, and I pulled my hips away so I could cup and roll his cock that was flaming through his jeans, and I squeezed and massage his cock as he thrust into my palm.

I knew this couldn’t go on much longer, not here, and so we slowed down, gentling our kissing as wet tongues slid together in cock throbbing passes, sending shivers through my body. I caught his eyes as I pulled away for a breath, and fell into his drugged blues loving to see the desperation in his gaze, “I wanna be in you.” I whispered breathlessly between kisses, and Charlie nodded his head as he licked his wet mouth, and his face creased with need that looked almost painful because he wanted me that bad.  

“Yeah, I need you Erik.” He moaned into my mouth, and I grunted loving how much we both needed it - needed to fuck, and make love like nothing else mattered - and we didn’t give a fuck if what we were doing was wrong, because it felt too fucking right. 

I pulled away from him, and we shared a speaking look, and then I pulled him to my bike that was parked at the end of the ally.

He got on the back of my bike, the old Indian I’d fixed up this time around, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his cock into my ass, and I started the engine as my bike came to life. I drove out of town towards the manner knowing it was the only place we could fuck in peace.

It was true, Charles grew up in the god damn English manner, while I grew up in a middle class home, but we ended in the same school out of the generosity of my loaded Aunt. 

My mom married into the family, but that was short lived, ending in divorce and my dad moving away to the other side of the country. All mom and I got out of the split was child support, and schooling on the rich side of town for my uncultured ass, but it never did me any good. All I’ve ever been good at in life is fixing engines, and fucking my cousin, so on both fronts I was trash.

Charlie was a different story. He came from blue blood, which might have made him an insufferable prick due to all the free handout’s in life, yet all it did was rub off on him in all the right ways. He excelled at everything in life apart from shaking me off, so when he decided to stay as my boy, and kept coming back home, I didn’t try to steer him away. I knew he was the best thing I’d ever get outta life, even if he was my cousin.

But there was some hope for us I’d always thought. Charles would take the train home from New York, and we’d always meet up on the first day in our place… And then when he’d leave again, I’d drive him back sometimes to city, and stay over. We’d walk through the streets in New York hand in hand, usually far enough away from his borough so no might see us who he knows, and that was the only time we felt real. If I just moved to the city we’d have a chance to make it work, but with mom sick… life was in limbo. That afterlife was our hope, after mine was through in Westchester. 

We drove down the drive way, and then out to the back of the property where Charles stayed in the guest house, and then hurried inside before any of the staff spotted us. The moment the door was closed, we didn’t even say a word, and were already undressing, knowing this song and dance like the back of our hands. 

I moved towards Charlie as soon as I threw my shirt away, naked finally, and he was still kicking out of his jeans, as I sunk to the floor in front of him. I swallowed him down, as he dug his fingers into my hair, and I bobbed my head on his wet, and leaking cock, going all the way to the root as he whimpered. In a sloppy drag of my lips, as the sound of wet skin, and saliva emitted from my mouth, I landed on his tip and started to kiss, and sucked the throbbing cap, and he gasped into the room, “Oh... oh yeah Erik, oh god.” 

My own cock was jerking in need hearing him, and dribbling out fluid, smearing pre cum all over my navel, and I pull my mouth off his cock, and as soon as I was standing he embraced me desperately. Charles’ tongue filled my mouth, and we tongue fucked into each other and fell onto the bed, groping our hands over heated skin, and needing to get reacquainted after a week’s break.

I pinned Charlie with no resistance, covering his body as our cocks kissed and we grounds our hips together - Charlie wrapped his legs around my hips and we moved then in unison, tangling our tongues, and grinding cock like we couldn’t wait long enough to fuck – 

I pulled my mouth away, wanting to fuck Charlie more than anything, and he looked into my eyes, and was nodding with all that matching hunger, and desperation searing through his gaze. “Come on…” He whispered, and I nodded and then moved over until I could reach the side table, and pulled out the lube. His hand was groping, and massaging my ass, and I moved to my knees once I had the lube, and shook his leg urging him to flip over. 

Charlie went, and was pushing up so he was on his hands and knees, and I had his ass right in my face. “Yeah…” I breathed in approval, and popped the top of the cap, as I pressed forward and nosed my way between his cheeks to lick over his hole, just to wet him. We were both too impatient for foreplay, but this was how it always was on the first night. 

“Stretch me…” He whined, and I pulled away, kissing his cheek as I covered both my fingers, and then the palm of my other hand with slick. Dropping the lube, I moved my finger to his hole, and pressed into his tight little pucker, as I reached around to grab his cock. Smearing the lube over his burning, and twitching flesh, I kept pushing my fingers past his ring of muscles as he let out deep gusts of breath, and in a matter of seconds, my digit was being crushed my his greedy hole. Loosely jacking him, I teased his prick, rolling the loose skin up and down his drooling prick, as I fucked his tight little pussy with my finger, already inching in the next one to loosen up my boy enough to fit in my throbbing cock.

I moved my hand down from his slicked up cock, and started to roll and tug on his sack as small gasps and moans were leaving him, and I knew he wanted me bad. He always does on the first night back… needs his man to fill up his tight little pussy that’s so neglected while he’s off in the city, making a go of it, and missing my cock… or that’s what I always told myself. 

“You miss me…” I grunted, and I slid my next finger in deeper, till I had two inside his burning hole and he moaned as I hooked them, and started to milk his little bud of nerves, milking out those needy little whines as he tried to answer.

“Yeah, yeah so… much, need you, al…always need you.” He breathed raggedly, and I knew he was being honest, and I was there with him. 

“Good.” I said, and pulled out my fingers knowing it was enough, and let him go - I moved beside him, so I had my back resting against the head board, against the cushions and I looked at him expectantly while squeezing my cock. He picked up the lube, and his face, and body were flushed red already, glowing with his pleasure, and he shuffled towards me on the bed as his eyes were moving over my body ravenously. 

Popping the top, he drizzled lube all over my cock, and I grit my teeth, as he grinned at me dropping the bottle beside the pillows. 

“Cold?” He teased, and I nodded as he slicked up my cock, warming the lube with his small palm as he jacked me with a gentle touch. 

“You know it is.” I said, and reached out for him, needing to have him in my arms, and on my cock. “Get on babe.” I breathed, and he moved so he was straddling my hips, and I easily held his smaller frame in my arms, as he started to sink down my cock. A moan tore out of me as he sucked me in, and I watched him biting his lip, and feeling the pinch of his nails digging into my shoulder, and I wished those small slices would scar, for me to look at while he was away. 

He kept going, tipping his head back as he took in my tool, and I sucked in breathes as I felt pleasure crushing my flesh until it was almost pain. I held off my load from shooting easily, as I watched his prick flagging, but that didn’t affect my pleasure. No, I could wait to be inside my boy to shoot off, and was almost there as I tore into his small pussy - and knew he loved every second of it.

Finally he stopped with his small ass resting against my groin, and I pulled him towards me, burying my hand in his hair, and then plundered his mouth, kissing him, and sucking his wet flesh into my mouth as he rocked on my cock. Charles had always been smaller than me, so there was no awkward fight of power, or straining limbs, when he came up to my shoulder. I could cradle him in my arms easily, and guide him up and down my cock like a boy, my boy - while we kissed, and gazed into each other’s eyes and made love.

That’s what it is between us, because I do love him with all I have, and he was right earlier, right to not like the word _fuck_ applied to what we do. Even when we fuck brutally hard and I’m slamming into his ass, or we’re grinding slow and sensual, it’s all love baby…

Pulling up off my cock, and sinking down, Charles started to ride my flesh - my hard and throbbing cock, and I couldn’t go for slow as I thrust up, driving hard inside his pussy as he groaned into my mouth. I kept that rhythm, jerking my hips up and needing him just as bad, while he was pulling on my jaw, and pawing my face, and hair, as his other was clamped onto my shoulder like he was on a ride - And I kept him there, rubbing my hands over his back, and ass, while we were lewdly kissing, and drinking in our flavour, needing this connection when we were both hurting today. 

I couldn’t keep up the pace without blowing, and wanted more of Charlie, so I urged him up, and flopped on his back knowing what I wanted. I ranged over his body, pushing his legs up to his chest, and easily filled him back up as he moaned, flopping his head on the pillows and I watch clear fluid dribble out of his cock in his pleasure. Reaching up, he started teasing my nipples as I pumped into him, and I felt dumb as watched my flesh thrust in, then out of his hole, and I felt like I could get lost watching my cock stuff his pussy full all day - I look away from that sight to his eyes, and they were dark, and glassy, and his mouth was bright right as he bit his lips in-between pants, and I knew I had already lost everything years ago just seeing him like this, so I had nothing more to loose. 

“Missed you baby…” I whispered to him then, and confessed, “I need you all the time.” wanting him to know I’m in this boat with him, and there was raw emotion in his eyes as he gasped, and caressed my neck, and cheek with his small hand. 

“Me too Erik… Love you.” He hushed, and I bend kissing his lips, sucking in the fat bottom furrow, and picked up the tempo, as his hands scrabbled around my ribs, so he could dig his nails into my back again - My cock was being stripped by his clinging body, and it was starting to burn through my guts with pleasure every time I plunged back into his pussy, as small whimpers were filling my mouth, and I knew this might end any moment, so I moved my free hand that I wasn’t using to support myself on the bed to his cock, pulling on him gently, just to ramp him up higher. But after a few moments of caressing, and jacking his cock, I let him go knowing what he wanted more than a hand job.

I slid my fingers up his chest, and then wrapped my hand around his neck, and started to gently choke him, as I slammed into his ass hard, my cock stabbing him good as the sound of flesh, hitting flesh filled the room. Tightening my hand, I felt Charlie’s nails scrabbled across my back, and he was jerking his ass harder onto my cock, meeting my thrust as a low and depraved moaned was came from his guts, and I leaned down and sucked his tongue in, as I felt Charlie became pliant from his pleasure taking over. I squeezed harder on his throat for a seconds and he mewled into my mouth wantonly, loving the feeling of me choking him, and I couldn’t remember when it started, but we did this, me fucking Charles’ tight little pussy, while I strangled him… I didn’t care though what we did it, as long as we were both into it. 

Wanting to end this, needing to cum desperately, I plowed brutally hard, slamming into Charlie as I held him in place by his neck, tightening my fingers, and that seemed to be enough for him, as he mouth tore his mouth away from mine, and he was moaning out, and sounding broken - Panting frantically against my cheek, he shot his load in searing jets over my chest, as his body clamped down hard onto my cock, and that was it. 

I felt all my pleasure tear through me, and into the pussy I’d been fucking, as I let my cousins throat go not wanting to hurt him, and filled him up with my cum. I groaned out raggedly, and saw colour rush across my eyes, and blinding with pleasure, and feeling was so intense I collapsed onto Charlie feeling like my bones were made of led.

I fell into a doze, and Charlie was already there as I held him, and I wished as I floated in my post coital haze, that we could be like a normal couple, and not whatever the hell we were cursed to be… But one day all that would change, and we both knew it. 

Later that evening we made it back home, and Ma was waiting up for us with a dinner of her classic meatloaf, and mashed potatoes, and beans. 

We sat around the table, and she asked Charlie about school, and then started in on his personal life… his love life, like she always does.             

“Are you seeing anyone, a girl Charles? You never bring anyone home, or is it because you are ashamed of our small town?” She teased, and Charles laughed breathlessly, as I gazed at the red smudges left on his neck where I pressed just a little too tight while choking him. 

“No, I don’t think I have anything to be ashamed of about our town, when it’s considerably more clean, and civilized then most of New York, well once you go outside at least. And as for a girl… I can honestly say I don’t like any at the moment, but I’ll bring her home with me the moment I ever meet the right one, I promise.” He told mom, and I looked down, had to while I was grinning at the table, at my beer, and my plate of food, and thinking of Charles coming home to me, cause there was never anyone else… Just me and my cousin, that’s how it would stay.

 


End file.
